RWBY: Dojo
by Anhilliator1
Summary: The Demon. The Umbrella. The Eagle. The Experiment. This is the journey of team FRAY's journey throughout Remnant.
1. Trailer: Demon

**So, this is a crossover between Hyun's Dojo/RHG/Dojo Duels and RWBY. Just getting that out there.**

* * *

The pack smelled prey. Fresh meat. Their target unknown, the Grimm moved to surround their target.

Biske Fox was sitting in the middle of a clearing. Unique Faunus? Well, yes. Most didn't have the gift that he did. He knew the Grimm were surrounding him. Best not to let them know, though.

The Grimm circled the bright orange, seemingly oblivious fox Faunus. Then, they struck.

Biske had been waiting for this. Two blue plumes of smoke formed at his hands, before hardening into twin swords. When the first few Beowolves attacked, he quickly rolled out of the way, bringing the two swords to bear in front of him. The Grimm came out of hiding, teeth and claws at the ready. _Ten Beowolves, and three Ursa. Not bad._ Biske thought to himself. Three Beowolves suddenly charged at him. Biske slid under the first Beowolf, jamming one of his swords into the beast's belly. He quickly jumped to his feet to face the remaining two. Biske flipped over onto the second, planting his swords in the beast's back. He spun around, both swords skewering the third Beowolf.

The fight continued, until only the three Ursa were left. Confident, Biske rushed at the three, only to be swiped by a claw. This process continued, Biske continuing to struggle. Then, something different happened. A massive glyph appeared under Biske, causing him to glow red. His pupils became slits, and his fangs extended. Just as the Ursas were about to strike once more, Biske suddenly leaped up onto one of the Ursai, and tore at it until it became a bloody pulp. The same fate befell the second Ursa. The third fled from the scene of the battle. It didn't make it far.


	2. Trailer: Umbrella

" _Umbrella, you don't have much time. White Fang operatives are closing in fast."_ a female voice said through an earpiece. The young man in question grit his teeth while standing at the console.

"Just a few more seconds… and there we go!" the young man said, grabbing his scroll off of the data transfer pad to his right. Just as he did so, a loud siren rang throughout the base. He groaned. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" he yelled.

There was the sound of a gun cocking behind him. "Hands up in the air!" The young man obliged, turning around slowly. "Down on the floor! Don't try anything funny." The young man simply grinned, promptly before kicking the guard in the stomach.

"OPEN FIRE!" A nearby guard yelled. The young man promptly grabbed the umbrella mounted on his back and opened it like a shield in front of him. What the guards saw was the umbrella being used as a shield. What the young man saw, on the other hand, were reticles with the word 'LOCK' superimposed over each of the guards. With another grin, he squeezed the trigger on the handle.

Holes were blown in the sides of the building by the bodies of the guards. One of them groaned, before being silenced by a falling brick. "Oops." The young man muttered, "did I overdo it?" He didn't have much time to think about this before he heard the distinctive _sching_ of a sword being drawn. The young man promptly brought his weapon around to bear.

A loud clang rang throughout the alley, sparks flying to the caconophy of metal clashing with metal. Both stood steadfast, neither backing down. The young man's opponent kicked his opponent in the stomach, before driving his sword through the young man's arm. The young man hissed, before kicking back. "Hah! There's nothing you can do now!" The young man simply glared at him, before tossing the umbrella to his other hand.

"I'm ambidextrous." the young man said, promptly before aiming the umbrella point-first at his opponent. "The name's Resh Obsidian. Nighty-night." The last thing that the sword-wielding faunus saw was a flash of bright blue.


	3. Trailer: Eagle

The sky was dark. Thunder rolled in the distance. One thing was certain. This wasn't any ordinary storm. The Grimm could feel it. One of them, a Beowulf, lifted its nose and sniffed. A low growl formed in its throat. The smell of human flesh was strong. Very strong. The Beowulf continued sniffing. Oh. _Oh!_ Now this was interesting. A lone human had the brazeness to stay out in a storm like this on their own. A gruesome grin forming on its lips, the Beowulf beckoned the rest of its kin towards the lone human.

There she was. The edge of the forest. Standing there, with her back to them. How foolish. Another Beowulf slowly creeped toward her and-

The Beowulf's head was promptly relieved of its shoulders. The human in front of them held a weapon behind her, smoking. She slowly turned around.

"Well," she said, "hello there!" The Grimm growled, before a loud crack and a bright flash of lightning blinded them. When their vision cleared, their target was gone.

Two energy blasts suddenly flew out from the forest behind them, vaporizing two other Grimm. The remaining beasts spun around, and pounced.

The young woman leaped backwards, before holding her weapons upside-down. The barrels of the

handguns extened, revealing an electrified rod. Expertly wielding the pair of electrified tonfa, the young woman smashed her way through the Grimm, carving a bloody path back towards the village. Hearing the Grimm behind her, she began firing at them. Suddenly, just before she left the forest, a resounding hiss came from the weapons. "Damn it!" she muttered, "Overheated!" She sighed, before holding a hand to the sky.

The Grimm had finally caught up with the young woman. Teeth and claws bared, they encircled her. A lightning bolt suddenly struck down from the heavens, directly on to her palm. Her eyes widened in a moment of recognition. "I just realized! I never introduced myself! I'm Aquila. And you're dead!" In that moment, Aquila leaped into the air and threw the lightning bolt at the clearing. There was a flash, a boom, and then silence.


	4. Trailer: Experiment

_Pain. That is what she felt. Pain. A voice rang out. "Sir, she's rejecting the implants!"_

" _Damn it! Recode them! Now!"_

" _Too late!"_

 _Then, everything went dark._

A young girl shot up with a start. Likely PTSD-induced nightmares. Reliving memories. She shook her head, before glancing down at her arm. As she stared at the biomechanical appendage, her mind wandered back to that fateful night.

" _Sir!"_

" _What is it?"_

" _It's your daughter."_

" _What about her?"_

" _She's… Well…"_

" _Come on, spit it out."_

" _She's gone, sir."_

" _WHAT?"_

" _I said she's gone."_

" _FIND HER!"_

 _Meanwhile, in the lab, the young girl was hiding from passing security patrols when the alarm sounded. "Attention, all personnel. Subject 25-S-Phi has escaped. Find and neutralize immediately."_

 _The young girl grit her teeth. Grabbing the sword she had found in the experimental weapons room, she dashed around the corner. One of the guards spotted her._

" _There she is! After her!" A lead rain battered the wall where she had been a split-second ago. Two seconds after that, the guards were swept off their feet by a bright pink energy wave. Only then did the young girl peek her head around the corner. When the hallways were clear, she did the only thing she could do at that time. She ran._

As her mind came back to the present, she contemplated her current state. Heavily experimented on, memories of her parents seemingly abandoning her, and many more. The sword, Blaze Luminous, was still with her. Her name was Yupia S. Fen, and she would continue moving onwards, forging a new destiny for herself. Now, about that acceptance letter from Beacon...

* * *

 **Whoo! Finally done with the trailers! Now on to the first chapter!**


	5. The Shining Beacon

**So, if you haven't figured it out by now, this is a crossover between Hyun's Dojo and RWBY. Note: Alfa will be making an appearance as Combat Professor, under the name Terkoiz Veridian. Also, worth noting are the creative liberties I had to take with the names, color naming rule and all.**

* * *

There was much excitement aboard the Skylark on its way to Beacon. Resh Obsidian was no different. He had been wanting to go to the prestigious school for _years,_ and when the chance came, he couldn't pass it up. Just as he reached the front gates, however, he noticed a group bullying a bright orange fox Faunus. "Hey, leave him alone!" Resh yelled, getting the attention of the bullies.

"Uh huh. And what if I don't?" The leader asked back. Resh simply pulled his umbrella from his back, which began to emit an ominous hum. "Okay! Okay, fine! I'll leave him alone! I'LL REMEMBER THIS!" The bully said as he and his group left. Resh held a hand out to the Faunus.

"You okay, man?" he asked. The Faunus stood up, slightly bruised, but otherwise unharmed.

"Yeah. Thanks for pulling me out of there." the Faunus replied. "By the way, what's your name? Mine's Biske. Biske Fox."

"Resh Obsidian. Nice to meet you, Biske." Resh answered. The two shared a bit of small talk before parting ways. Not soon after, he heard a loud boom behind him. He promptly turned around to see a girl in a white dress berating a girl with a red cloak, who was looking slightly dazed. He took one look at the cases that were scattered around the area and understood. An explosion had likely been caused by some Dust, and the white girl, who he settled on calling 'Ice Queen' owned the Dust. And now Ice Queen was getting angry at the young girl for _her_ own improper containment! He walked over. "Hey, leave her alone. It's kind of your fault that the Dust got everywhere."

Ice Queen was visibly put off by the comment. "How dare you! It was _her_ fault for scattering the cases everywhere!"

"Uh huh," Resh responded with a bored look, "and who put the Dust inside the cases? You. Plus they're unmarked, which I see as a bit of a security issue."

"I... Humph!" Ice Queen huffed.

"Look, I said I was sorry, princess!" Ruby said indignantly.

The three were interrupted by a new voice.

"It's 'Heiress,' actually." a girl with black hair and a bow said from off to the side. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee dust company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

Weiss smiled. "Finally, some recognition!"

Resh answered. "You do know that you Schnees have come under fire for controversial labor methods and rather strange associates, right?"

Weiss was visibly put off by this comment. "I can't believe the nerve of you! I've had enough!" She said, promptly before stalking off.

"Hey, thanks for your help-" Ruby said, before noticing that the girl in black was gone. She sighed. "Welcome to Beacon..." She muttered, slumping to the ground.

A blonde walked by, before stopping and holding his hand out.

"Hey, I'm Jaune." he said.

"Ruby. What's yours?" Ruby said, looking to Resh.

"Resh." he responded. "Wait... Aren't you the guy that puked on the way here?"

(-)

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more serious problem than people let on!" Jaune explained.

"Yeah, and I rule Remnant." Resh sarcastically responded.

Jaune looked irritated. "It is!" he insisted, "It can often lead to-"

He was promptly cut off by Ruby. "I never got to see your weapons!" At that, Ruby promptly pulled out a bright red bundle that quickly unfolded into a scythe. Both Resh and Jaune were startled.

"Whoa! Is that a scythe?" Jaune asked.

"It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle." Ruby said.

Seeing Jaune's confusion, Resh filled in. "It's also a gun, genius."

"Oh. Well, um, I have these." Jaune said, holding up a sword and collapsible shield. "They don't really do anything."

"Well, glad to see someone around here has a respect for the classics." Resh said. "Also, the collapsible shield makes that thing a HELL of a lot easier to carry."

"Thanks! Its name is Crocea Mors. It belonged to my Grandfather." Jaune said, seemingly feeling much better.

"What about you, Resh?" Ruby asked. Resh grinned, before he pulled out his umbrella. Ruby looked interested. "What does it do?" At that, Resh pointed the umbrella at the sky. A low hum was heard, quickly followed by a blast of blue energy firing into the sky. "WOW! What else can it do?" Ruby asked. She promptly touched the tip of the umbrella. "Ouch! That's sharp!"

"Yup. It also acts as a shield, too." Resh replied. Ruby squeaked in excitement. "Anyways, we should be getting to the amphitheater for the ceremony." Resh said. "Follow me. I know where it is.

(-)

When they arrived, a large crowd had already gathered. "Well, gotta go! See ya! Gotta find Yang." Ruby said, shortly before disappearing into the crowd.

Jaune slumped. "Great! Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?" When he looked up, Resh was gone as well. Jaune groaned, before stalking away. He looked to his left to see yet another argument starting up between Weiss and Ruby.

As the rest of the crowd filed in, a man known to many as Professor Ozpin stepped to the stage. "I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose – direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Resh said nothing. Glynda Goodwitch then stepped up to take Ozpin's place. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

(-)

 **That night…**

Ruby was busy writing a letter, Yang suddenly crashed right next to her. "It's like a big slumber party!"

"I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys, though." Ruby replied.

"I know I do." Yang replied. Jaune walked by as she said these words, causing her to grimace. She then noticed the piece of paper that Ruby was writing on. "What's that?"

"A letter to the gang back at signal." Ruby replied, "I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going.

Yang grinned. "Aww, that's so CUTE!" she said, promptly before she was hit in the face by a pillow.

"Shut up!" Ruby said, clearly upset. "I didn't get to take my friends with me. It's weird not knowing anyone here."

"What about Jaune? He's nice." Yang offered.

"Yeah, but I seem to have made enemies with Weiss. It's like back to square one!" she said. Then, just out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the girl in black sitting off to the side, reading. Yang introduced them, much to Ruby's chagrin. The three began a conversation, in the process revealing that the girl in black's name was Blake.

Meanwhile, in a different corner, Resh was trying to find a good place to sleep, trying to ignore the conversation that had just turned into an argument with the intrusion of the Schnee. As he walked, grumbling about arguments and people staying up all night, he inadvertently walked straight into someone. Rubbing his head, he looked up to see a brown-haired girl.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked.

"Uh, Resh. Resh Obsidian."

"Aquila Aetos Dios. Good luck. You'll need it." She said. Resh paid no attention as she left. He soon found a good place to sleep, and laid down. He was gone before he hit the pillow.


	6. The First Step

"Wake up, lazy butt!" a loud, high-pitched voice yelled. Ren groaned. Nora's hyperactivity was already hard enough to deal with on its own. "It's morning! It's morning! It's morning! It's moooorning!" Nora sang happily, zipping around Ren. "I can't believe we've been at Beacon for a full 24 hours! Not that I thought we'd get kicked out or anything," Nora rambled, while Ren was brushing his teeth, "I mean, you're the perfect student, and I'm, well, me!" Ren endured the rest of Nora's rambling. She'd been like this ever since they first met. There was a very specific reason why she was forbidden from touching caffeine of any kind.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the locker room (where they were now), Resh was busy packing all of his nonessentials into his locker. He slammed the locker to see a girl with pink hair and a visor next to him. The two stared at each other, before Resh practically shouted, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" drawing the attention of almost every other person in the vicinity.

Yupia looked around, before telling the crowd, "Move along, everything's fine, there's nothing to see here!" She then turned back to Resh. "I could ask you the same thing!" she hissed.

Yang stared at the two, before asking Ruby, "Whaddya think all that was about?"

Ruby shrugged. "Anyways, it's great that initiation is today! I don't have to talk to anyone! Today, I

get to let my sweetheart do the talking!"

Yang smirked. "You do realize that you're not going through initiation alone? Ozpin's going to wind up assigning teams, and at that point, you're going to have to learn to work with others!"

Ruby groaned. "You sound like dad, you know that?"

Yang continued, "I know! And anyways, other people will help you grow! And don't give me that 'I drink milk' crap again!"

Ruby frowned. "You've got me in a box, here."

Jaune walked right through the middle of them, interrupting their conversation. "Ridiculous! There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday! I would've remembered to count that high! Why today?"

While Weiss was busy trying to persuade the much-famed Pyrrha Nikos, Biske was busy trying to maintain his weapons, until that guy from yesterday walked by.

"Hello again! So, what's it like being a freak?" Cardin Winchester, school bully, asked.

Biske shot him a death glare. "Try anything, and you're walking out of here with a brand new hole in your chest." Cardin shivered.

"Fine! I'll leave you alone!" Cardin gestured to his friends, and dashed off.

Biske chuckled. "Chicken."

As the students were wrapping up, an announcement came over the loudspeaker. "Would all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff, immediately."

(-)

Ozpin stood in front of the gathering of students, mug in hand. "For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." he explained.

Glynda spoke up. "Now, I'm sure some of you have heard rumors about the formation of teams. Well, allow me to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates. Today." This drew a whimper from Ruby.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest at your time at Beacon, so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone you can work well with." Ozpin continued, "That out of the way, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years.

Ruby was visibly shaken. "What?" She cried. Ozpin continued to explain the initiation challenge.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the Forest." The students shrugged. Simple enough. "You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you _will_ die." That last part made several students nervous. "You will be observed and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene." Ozpin explained, "You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately." Ozpin finished. "Now, are their any questions."

Jaune raised his hand. "Yeah, um, sir-"

Ozpin interrupted him. "Good! Now take your positions."

Jaune continued raising his hand, seemingly oblivious to the fact that Weiss had just been launched into the air. "Uh, sir? I have something to ask. So, what do you mean by landing strategy? You dropping us off?"

Ozpin took a sip, before replying, "No, you will be falling."

Jaune was unnerved. "You're giving us parachutes, though, right?"

"No. You will be using your own landing strategy," Ozpin replied.

Jaune, still oblivious to the fact that the two people next to him had just catapulted off, asked again. "So, what exactly is a landing strateg-YYYYYY!"

Ozpin simply took a sip of coffee while watching the students go flying.

(-)

Biske, the moment he was sent flying, latched onto the nearest tree, before leaping to the ground.

(-)

Resh flew through the air, activating his backpack in glide mode, landing gently.

(-)

Aquila leaped from tree to tree, going on the longest possible path to the ground.

(-)

Yupia scanned the treetops for a suitable landing place. A tree lit up in her vision. She deployed Blaze Luminous, jamming the blade into the wood as she slid down the trunk.

(-)

Pyrrha landed on a nearby tree branch. Noticing that Jaune was still tumbling through the air, she threw her javelin. There was an audible _thunk._ "Thank you!" Jaune said.

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha apologized.

(-)

Biske began making his way north, before he heard a growl behind him "Aw, you guys again? Still mad about last time?" The Grimm in question roared in response. "I'm taking that as a yes." Biske Zig-zagged to dodge the Ursas swipes, jumped onto its back, and stabbed both of his swords through its spine. "Kinda slow today, don't you think?" Three more roars permeated the area around Biske. He whipped around to see three more Ursa.

Several remote-controlled blade-bits suddenly sliced the Grimm into ribbons. "You're welcome," Resh said.

A loud roar of a larger Grimm was heard nearby.

Resh and Biske exchanged looks, both silently agreeing to get out of there quick before everything went to hell. "I wonder what the other first-years are up to," Resh thought aloud.

Bisked glanced over and shrugged.

(-)

"By no means does this make us friends," Weiss said, as she dragged Ruby away by the hood.

"Hey, wait! Come back! Who's going to get me down from here?" Jaune asked, still pinned to the tree. A few seconds later, Pyrrha appeared from the forest.

"Jaune? Do you have any spots left on your team?" she asked.

"Ha ha, very funny," he replied.

(-)

Yupia landed on her hands and knees after leaping off the tree. As she stood up, she surveyed the area. Her vision indicated that there was only one nearby life signature. She made her way towards it.

"Oh, hello!" Aquila greeted, surprising Yupia. "How're you doing today?"

"I'm doing fine, Miss… uh…" Yupia blanked, as she did not know Aquila's name.

"Aquila. Aquila Olymp. You can call me Aquila, or just Aq. Though of course-" She was interrupted by Yupia.

"We should get moving. There are Grimm in these parts. Follow me." Yupia said, before heading North. Aquila followed.

* * *

 **And there you have it! Chapter 2 of RWBY:Dojo! It would be great for you to continue showing support! Have fun.**


End file.
